


Tommie & Rain: On Ice

by AuthorDude99



Series: 26 Days of A/B/O Christmas 2018 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Female Alpha, Heterosexual Mpreg, Male Omega, Mpreg, Omegaverse, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorDude99/pseuds/AuthorDude99
Summary: 26 days of A/B/O Christmas, day 2: Ice SkatingTommie and Rain head out to catch a ice skating show and have a moment to themselves.





	Tommie & Rain: On Ice

Ice Skating  
Some things stay amazing. The miracle of birth, the films you love as a child and again as an adult, the sheer concept that everyone around is having their own lives with their own hopes, dreams and fears. While some things loose their magic, there are always a few that never get old.

For Rain, it was ice skating. He was never any good at it, but to see an ice show was truly amazing. The acrobatics took skill beyond what he saw elsewhere, the organization it takes to pull them off is staggering and the dedication without fail was unbelievable. He would love seeing others perform when he could not, even more so pregnant.

Tommie had taken Rain to an ice skating show and he was soaking in every moment. While he knew his mate wasn't at all that interested in these things, he was hooked from the start. It was the first show he'd been to since moving out of his parents' place, and the first with his Alpha, so it was special to him. He was so excited, he forgot himself at points.

As the show was wrapping up, Rain leaned in to Tommie and said, "Thanks for taking me here."

"No problem," she said with a smile, "If it's to make you happy, I'd do it."

When the show was over, everyone made their way out, including Tommie and Rain. The Omega was a giddy as a child, despite the deafening crowd, and his mate was happy in turn.

This show was part of an effort to have a day on the town before the Holidays really got into high gear. The season could be so hectic to the uninitiated, so a day of fun before the workplace and their personal lives left them both nesting 'till New Years was perhaps necessary. It was really more for Tommie, as Rain was never eager in crowds.

As the two made their way out, Rain saw her mate high five another Alpha, whose gender escaped him, and seemed to used it to traded something. He could almost make out them telling Tommie to "close up when you're done", whatever that meant. The Omega was curious as to what this meant.

Tommie led her mate away from the crowd, much his gratitude. It wasn't toward to the building's exit, that's for sure. Along the way, they past some performers out of costume, implying Rain was being led somewhere the audience wasn't allowed. The curiosity was welling up, or perhaps that was just dinner. Maybe that sudden craving for chicken nuggets in Tabasco sauce was bad idea.

Finally, Rain could figure what they were doing. Tommie had led him to the ice rink bellow. Don't get him wrong; he didn't know why, but it was appreciated nonetheless.

"Why are we here?" Rain asked in anticipation.

"You love ice skating so much," Tommie explained, "I wanted to let you on the ice."

He was shocked. His lack of skill on skates never came up. Tommie had given him a gift he wasn't quite sure what to do with.

And then a thought crossed his mind. With pups on the way, he might not get a chance for this in a while. Babysitter could always cover for him, but he didn't want to leave them alone like that. Granted, pregnancy doesn't exactly make you athletic, but he was willing to make the most of this opportunity.

Without a word, Tommie helped her mate take off his shoes and put on a pair of skates, herself putting on a pair of her own. They wobbled over to the rink and set out on the ice.

Rain was probably the most nervous of the two, but that was made him much more balance. When you're pregnant with triplets and all too aware that you can't stake, you're muscles are gonna tense up and keep you from hurting yourself as much as possible. That explains why Tommie was hardly stood up for a minute.

Rain couldn't help but chuckle. He always thought of Tommie as the more athletic of the two, but the constant amount of times she fell on her ass was comical to say the least. It made him forget his balance for a moment and almost fall, earning his mate's concern.

"Are you alright?" Tommie stammered, scrambling to her Omega.

"I'm fine," he nervously chuckled.

The Alpha held her mate close, so close as to hear her heartbeat. It was then the pups started kicking, though she couldn't under Rain's decently thick coat. They always liked the feel of it, even if it could be tiresome, and always led to the Omega purring, if only for a moment.

Tommie took her mate by the hand and led across the ice. Nervously, he let her take him 'round the rink. It was slow, but they steadily gained speed as they circled again and again. Eventually, they needn't a push to go from one side of the rink to the other.

Rain felt alive. The wind through his air, even though it was capped, whistled through the air. Gliding across the ice, it felt as they he was flying and his mate was the only thing keeping him to the ground. He couldn't let go, afraid of falling, but not unless his Alpha caught him.

As the two slowed, Rain felt his mate's around him. When they came to a halt, he turned to face Tommie in loving embrace. He looked up and saw her loving face and locked her in a passionate kiss. Rain made sure to remember this, a perfect moment.


End file.
